Godzilla: Legend Begins
by FlamingHotshot
Summary: (Rewriting) 60 year have passed since the first kaiju attacked. In 2014, someone unleashed something that everyone didn't think they would ever see again. A Kaiju. DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT MY CHARACTERS AND SOME MONSTER DESIGNS. I would also like to thank everyone who reviewed on my first attempt at this story, hope you will do the same here
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Kaijus are strange beasts that we couldn't comprehend in our lifetime. The first kaiju appeared was in Japan in the year 1954. Since then, Kaijus began to appear all over the world. These include the pair of Rodans in 1956, Varan in 1958, Mothra in 1964, Zilla in 1998 and the most recent, Clover in 2008. Since 2008, no other Kaiju had appeared. Everyone went on with their lives for six peaceful years. No one had talked of any of the kaijus. Well, all save for one, the first kaiju to attack.

Gojira, also known as the king of the monsters.

**Containment Building, Nagasaki Japan**

_**November 1, 2009**_

_**8:30 pm**_

A man walked down the hall. his slowly greying, shoulder length, slicked back hair swayed at each step he took. His long brown trench coat fluttered behind turned and walked through a doorway and into a room. Inside the room looked like an old lab, tables in the middle of the room, a glass case stood against the left wall. He walked over to the case, took a key from his pocket, unlocked and open the case's door. He took out a jar that had a rough, brown object inside it. Once his blue eyes locked onto the object, he slowly began to grin, a crazy glint in his eye made itself known.

For him, it was time to show the world what he could really do. He would make them see how wrong they were for writing his family name off of the scientific field.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_**Off of the Coast of Birth Island**_

_**April 12, 2013**_

_**2:00 pm**_

Captain Johnathan Krill was a man of the sea, always taking the chance to get out of the water. He fixed his cap before letting his brown eyes wonder over to the lush green island that the locals call Birth Island. From what he heard, its too dangerous to explore by anyone. Some even said that it was guarded by giant monsters. The thought made the captain scoff. It has bee six years since the last monster attack in New York and yet people still believe that giant monsters still exist. How he wanted to yell at the top of his lungs and prove everyone there is no such thing as giant monsters anymore. He heard footsteps coming up behind him. He glances over and saw that it was his Japanese friend, Hondo Kurai. Hondo was a short man with black hair and dark brown eyes.

"Do you really believe all those talks about giant monsters guarding the island?"asked John.

"I believe there is a possibility."

"Feh, the monsters are dead, so nothing to worry about."

"John, there are still a chance of kaijus being out there. Remember, after the New York attack six years ago, the creature's body was never found."

John grunted and crossed his arms, looking over at the Island. There are no monsters anymore, why can't anyone else see that like him? He looked down at his watch before turning and started to walk towards the door to the controls.

"We are going to the island." he glanced back at Hondo who was looking at him like he was crazy.

"We can't!"

"Yes we can, I will prove that there is nothing to worry about, this is the only way I can think of that could do it. Now, are you going to join me?" he heard Hondo groan.

"I have yo make sure you don't die." John looked at him and grinned.

"I knew I could count on you."

**_3:15 pm_**

John and Hondo was out on a motor boat, going towards the island. Chuck Fost, a volunteer, was driving the boat, listening to John's instructions. Hondo stared at the island, looking slightly worried. He did not want to go to this Island at all. He could still hear the stories his grandfather used to tell him about this island. Sure they were just old stories that was use to scare anyone from going to the island but deep inside his mind, he couldn't help but think that there might be some truth behind the stories.

"Come on Hondo, lighten up. Everything will go smoothly." John stated, not remotely concerned for his friend's worries. Hondo glanced at him but remained silent.

Soon, they had landed on the beach of the island and beached the motor boat so it couldn't be sent adrift by the waves and currents around the island. The three grabbed their packs and stated their journey into the lush interior.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Interior of Birth Island**

_**April 12, 2013**_

_**4:16 pm**_

John, Chuck and Hondo have been walking the the lush forest for a little over an hour now, without stopping once. Chuck finally decided that he had enough and decided to speak up.

"How far are we going?" Chuck asked.

"Until it gets dark." answered John.

"But don't we get any breaks?"

"We will take one when we set up camp."

"We can't go that long without stopping to eat!"

"Chuck, we don't need you to start whining like a little bitch!" sneered John.

"John, Chuck's right. We can't keep going without eating." Hondo decided to interrupt. John scowled at his friend before glancing at Chuck. This is one of the times he absolutely HATED human limitations. He stopped and rubbed his face.

"When we find a lake or a river,we will take a little food break." He stated before resuming his pace, followed by the other two men. They continued on their way until they found a clear river. Hondo and John took three empty canteens and went to the edge and started to fill them while Chuck built a firepit and lit it and he took a pan and six strips of meat and started to cook then. John and Hondo came back, sitting around the burning pit and waited for the strips to be done. To Hondo, the meat was smelling delicious and he couldn't wait to eat. John was just sitting in his spot impatiently.

Soon, the strips were done and the three men each had two strips. They ate in silence and were done a few minutes later. Chuck glanced at his watch and saw that it was four twenty now.

John got up and wiped his greasy fingers on his pants before turning his attention to the other two.

"Up, both of you. It's time to head out." He stated.

"But shouldn't we-" started Chuck.

"We are leaving. No ifs ands or buts about it, do you understand?"

"...Yes sir."

The three packed up and set off into the forest once again.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Interior of Birth Island**

_**April 12, 2013**_

_**6:55 pm**_

The three men had walked for more than three hours , Only one break throughout the whole walk. Chuck was lagging behind the two, tired from the long walk. He was born a fisherman, not a hiker. His place was out in the water, getting food for his family. He looked at the two men and sighed. The only one he can blame is himself, he was the one who volunteered to come. There's no way he would complain now. He wanted to stay on John's good side, even if he could be an asshole at times. He looked down at his watched. It will be dark soon he thought to himself as they continued on their way.

They came upon a large cave. John was quick to declare that the cave will be their campsite. Hondo and Chuck glanced at each other worriedly but said nothing, not wanting to have John's temper flare again like it had earlier.

"It will make a good shelter if the weather decides to do a three sixty on us." Stated John with a grin. The two said nothing in response. They both thought it was a bad idea. They didn't even check it first. If they did say something, it would just be a wasted effort. John was too stubborn to listen to either one of them.

They started to set up camp and once they finished, the sun was setting over the horizon. The three started a fire just as the temperature started to drop.

"So Chuck...Tell us a bit about yourself."

"Well there's nothing to really say. I grew up in Maine, I am currently engaged to my high school sweetheart, I became a fisherman to help my parents with food since they both have a illness that confines them to their house and that's it."

"What about kids?"

"Not yet, we will try after we get married and get settled."

John, who was listening, tried not to roll his eyes. He didn't need to take care of anyone and he was thankful for that. It would only slow him down. He announced that it was time to get some sleep. They put out the fire, got into their sleeping bags and fell into a fitful sleep.

_**April 13, 2013**_

_**12:00 am**_

John awoke to the sound of shuffling towards the back of the cave. He looked over at the other two sleeping bags and saw that Chuck and Hondo were asleep so it couldn't be them. He carefully got out of his sleeping bag and grabbed a flashlight. he turned it on, pointed it to the back of the cave and stiffened. Bug-like eyes were watching him. A insect-like head tilted. as if studying him, mandibles were opening and closing, grasping nothing but air.

John started to slowly back up, the back of his foot bumping into Hondo, making him wake up, started.

"John? what-" John quickly waved his hand at him, signaling him to be quiet. Hondo looked over and saw what he was looking at and gaped. He quickly shook Chuck awake and he stood up with him, slowly backing out of the cave. The thing started to scurry to them and the three booked it out of the cave and into the forest.

"What the hell was that thing?!" Shouted John.

"I think it was a but that was believed to be extinct!" Answered Hondo.

"What?!"

"I think it's name was Maganula or something like that!"

"Will you two shut up and focus on running?!" Chuck finally snapped. John growled but continue to run. They got to the lake they had found earlier and stopped, panting.

"S...So...we lost our stuff back there...what are we going to do now?" asked Chuck.

"We will wait until morning to head back. They might be nocturnal." Hondo answered. Chuck nodded before he went to the lake's edge and looked into it. He turned around towards Hondo.

"So, we are just going to wait here?"

"I believe so yes." Chuck let out a small groan but said nothing. Unknown to Chuck, something was slowly lifting out of the water. It looked like a very thin spike that was attached to a small claw. It snapped forward.

Chuck could see the horror on his companion's faces and went to ask what was wrong until he felt a sharp pain in his back and in his stomach. He could feel blood bubbling up to his throat and past his lips and down his chin. He coughed and looked down and saw a spike sticking out of him. He felt himself getting lifted into the air. He looked over and saw two glowing yellow eyes staring up at him. He felt the spike being removed and he fell. He saw the moon and stars disappear before he was met with darkness.

John and Hondo could only stare in horror as Chuck was eaten by a gigantic lobster that stood at fifty-five meters.

"Ebirah..." Hondow mumbled. He saw the confusion and John's face.

"It's the name of the "guardian" of the lake on this island. My parents told me stories about it." Hondo clarified. They saw Ebirah taking a step forward and the quickly ran towards the beach, the lobster coming after them. The two made it in record time and started to try and push the motor boat into the water. Ebirah bursts from the treeline and started to make its way over before stopping. It seemed to have sense something since it perked up. A low growling moan-like sound came from the sea. John and Hondo looked over and saw the water started to churn and foam. a blinding white light started to flash before a orange and red stream-like beam burst from the churning mass and hit Ebirah in the face, making it screech in pain as yellow blood oozed from its face.

A torso slowly rose out of the water, water cascade down its muscular chest and arms. it open its mouth and let out a earth shattering roar, making Hondo freeze. He heard a roar like that, on a old film from nineteen fifty-four. It couldn't be though, that creature was killed by an unknown weapon. The beast started to make its way towards Ebirah, the dorsal plates on its back flashing a crimson color, bathing everything in a fiery glow.

"Gojira...GOJIRA!"


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**New York University Campus**

_**January 20, 2014**_

_**2:15 pm**_

Jesse Hudson sat in her zoology class, listening to the lectures the teacher was giving. She had the highest grade in this class, most likely because she actually pays attention and not goofing off, unlike the other nineteen year olds in the class.

She ran her fingers through her short brown hair, her light brown eyes scan the classroom boredly. The bell rung, calling the end of classes. She stood, gathering up her things before walking out of the classroom and down the hall towards the exit.

The sun shined brightly on the city. Jesse listened as the birds sang from the rooftops above as the car horns from the streets blared like a harsh bass drum.

She walked away from the building and down the street, towards a cafe a few blocks away from the campus. She walked inside and sat down at a booth and was greeted by a waitress.

"Hey Jesse, the usual?"

"Yes please."

The waitress smiled before walking away to get Jesse's meal. Jesse got her laptop out of her messenger bag and opened it, booting up up. Once it was done, she clicked on google chrome before typing in a address. The webpage loaded up and the name at the top read "Kaiju Index". She clicked on the first link on the right hand side and a new page loaded.

It had a black and white photo of a large creature standing in a middle of a burning city. It stood upright, three rows of dorsal spines went down it's back. On top of the page was "Kaiju 0: Gojira/Godzilla". Below the photo was statistics listed.

**Name:** Gojira(JP) Godzilla(AM)

**Also known as:** King of the Monsters

**Species:** Possible mutated dinosaur

**Discovered:** Odo Island by Dr. Yamane, 1954

**Height:** 50 Meters

**Weight:** Estimated 40,000 tons

**Facts**

...

The waitress interrupted her reading over as she walked over and put a plate down beside her laptop, a burger and fries sat neatly on the plate. Jesse said her thanks before beginning to eat her food.

A chime sounded from her laptop, making her turn to her laptop and went to her email and saw that someone had sent one to her. She clicked it and began to read as she started to munch on her fries.

Miss Jesse Hudson,

I am Fubuki Ogata and I am the director of the Kaiju Force. I am contacting you in regards of your site. More specifically, your section on Gojira. Not many know of some of the things you have typed down on the Kaiju and that helped us make us a decision. Despite how young you are and you being a citizen, we request your presence as soon as possible. We have already contacted your collage to let them know that you will be absent for an unknown amount of time. You are already booked for a flight to Tokyo this Friday. Someone from K-Force will be waiting for you at the airport. The attached drawing below is of something that was encountered a year ago, Hopefully, that will help you make your decision.

Fubuki Ogata

Director of K-Force

Below the letter was the said drawing. It was a figure that was colored black. It had a slight hunched stance with jagged spikes coming out of the back, a arm could be seen coming from of the 'chest'.

She chewed her bottom lip, trying to make up her mind before finally sighing. She decided to go, it couldn't hurt to check it out right?

**Pacific Ocean **

_**8:59 pm**_

Yagani Itura was the captain of the _Ashuramaru_, a fishing boat that could hold about fifty people and can carry up to three-hundred-Sixty pounds of fish. Yagani was the captain of this ship for twenty-five years now and was still going strong.

He sat in the captain's chair, watching as the waves pound against the ship. He steered carefully through these rough waters as the wiper wiped away the rain that pelted the window. He has been through storms like this one before so he had plenty of time to become an expert of navigating through storms.

He glanced down at the deck and squinted at the crewmen who seems to be pointing at something in front of the boat. he looked just as there was a flash of lighting. He caught sight of what looked like to be a fin swimming in front of him although he couldn't be sure. He decided to dismiss it and continued on course. He sped up a notch, thinking that it was time to hurry and get out of this storm.

The ship suddenly gave a lurch, signaling that they hit something. He could see the crewmen stumble and grab on to anything that could help them to stay steady. He quickly stopped and turned on the spotlight that sat on the tower that he was in. He slowly moved the controls that moves the light over, the beam of light scanning the rough waters. He was about to turn it off when a column of water came shooting up in front of the boat.

When it died down, a massive thing stood there where the water was shooting up moments before. Yagani managed to keep the light on it.

The chest, stomach and bottom part of the neck was a dark yellow, maybe even a gold color. Its other scales were a rusty red with dark red, almost black back bumps all over. Its arms were close to its body, as if it was getting ready to dive back underwater. Suddenly, it let out a loud, cackling-like scream, which was enough got Yagani to snap out of his shocked state and grabbed the radio and started to speak as calm as he could.

"Costal Tower C, this is the _Ashuramaru_ in the pacific. We are being attack by something! It looks like some sort of creature! W-we need som-" He was cut off as a massive, clawed hand impaled into the front deck. It ripped the front of the deck clean off, the crewmen who weren't lucky were flung into the waters below. The spotlight suddenly went out, bathing everything in darkness for a few seconds before the ship was bathed with a greenish light.

"My god…"

The ship exploded, turning into a raging fireball and it slowly sunk beneath the waves, smoking trailing upwards to the sky.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Tokyo International Airport, Japan**

_**January 23, 2014**_

_**5:30 PM**_

Jesse stood up from her seat and stretched. The nine-hour long flight took a toll on her now sore muscles. She hated flights like this, mainly because she couldn't walk around as much as she liked on the plane. She got her belongings, which was just a backpack filled with clothes, her laptop and other small items, and went out of the plane and into the terminal.

After being cleared to leave, she walked out and looked at the parked cars. There were some people standing outside of the said cars but none of them seemed to stick out as being her ride. She forced herself not to pace and, instead, leaned against one of the support pillars that held up the roof of the drop off/pick up point.

A black car with tinted windows drove up in front of where she was standing. She looked up and saw a man getting out of the car. The man had black hair that was neatly combed, dark eyes that only held seriousness and he wore a dark green military style uniform.

"Jesse Hudson?" He asked, his voice thick with the japanese accent.

"Yeah, that's me." She answered.

"I'm Kanto Naraka, I am to be your escort. I am the general of K-force." He bowed before opening up the passenger side door for her. She walked over and slid in, watching as Kanto shut the door before going over to the driver's side and got in. He turned the ignition and put the car in gear before he drove off. Jesse stared out of the window, watching as the buildings, people and vehicles sped past.

"You're not what I was expecting." Kanto spoke up, deciding to break the silence that had settled between them.

"What were you expecting then?" Her voice held a bit of amusement.

"Someone who's…older...and more professional clothing." He glanced down at her clothing, which was a simple camo jacket and black dress pants.

"Well, sorry to disappoint you."

"I wouldn't say that…" Kanto mumbled before turning his full attention back to the rode. They headed out of Tokyo and towards Mount. Fuji, where they were stop at a checkpoint. Kanto showed a gaud his ID and he was waved through. He headed down into an underground parking complex before parking near an elevator. The two got out from the car and walked inside of the elevator. Kanto pressed the button for the seventh floor and the doors slowly slid shut. The elevator jolted slightly as it started its ascent. For the entire trip upwards, neither said a word.

The elevator came to a stop with a buzzer-like sound and the doors slid open and the two walked out. The went down the hall and Kanto stopped at a door. He typed a code in the keypad and the door slid open. Kanto lead the young girl inside and Jesse's eyes widen at what she saw.

A large monitor was fixed on the wall in the front on the room, showing a map of Japan and the surrounding water. Along the walls were computers that were being worked on by faculty. In the middle of the large room, in front of the monitor, was a round table with only one occupant. From what she could see, the occupant had greying hair and wore a black military style uniform.

The two stopped behind him and Kanto saluted.

"Sir." he greeted. The man slowly stood up and turned, his dark eyes giving each of them a glance over before saluting back.

"General. I see that you brought a guest." The man turned towards Jesse. "Miss Jesse Hudson I presume?"

"Yes sir. Your Mr. Ogata?"

"Yes, I am."

"Tell me sir. Why did you bring me here? I mean, I have an idea but I just want to make sure."

"Of course. You remember Birth Island?"

"Yes sir." of course she remembered, It was on the news back in 1999 when it was announced that it was too dangerous to explore there. A group of explorers went there and only one came back, all crazed and screaming about the gods coming down and striking everyone down.

"Well, Johnathan Krill, a captain of a ship, went to the island with two of his crew. Apparently, they were attacked by a kaiju. It killed one and chased the other two down to the beach. That's when another Kaiju appeared. The survivor that was with the captain stated that it was Gojira. We never believed him until…"

"Until...What?"

"Until one of our satellite captured this image." He nodded to someone over towards the left before turning to the monitor. She looked and saw that the image has changed. Instead a map of Japan, it was now of a huge body of water, in the middle of a sea or an ocean Jesse guessed. In the middle of the image was something she never truly seen before.

Blue jagged spikes rose from the water, each dangerously sharp. She could see its body shape just beneath the surface in mid swim.

"This was taken January twentieth, off of the coast of Birth island. We concluded that it is him for certain. But now, we have another problem."

"What is it?"

"A fishing boat out in the Pacific had been attacked. There were no survivors."

"Was it Godzilla?"

"No, it couldn't have been. The incident happened the same time this photo was taken. Now we have another kaiju to worry about."

"Are you going to tell the public?"

"No, not yet. If we do, it will cause a mass panic and possibly riots."

Jesse couldn't help but frown. She understand where he was coming from, but everyone deserved to know. The more they wait, she thought, the more panic it could cause.

"Now, back to why you were brought here." Ogata cleared his throat. "You are our leading expert on Gojira, despite how much of your information is speculation. You are the best thing we have at the moment."

"But sir, how can I be of any help? This is a completely different Godzilla than the first."

"I know you have what it takes." He paused. "There is also another bit of information. It seems that he's been swimming around a specific island. I am sending a team to investigate. I want you to go with them. I understand that this is probably a lot to ask from you, but please, it will help us a great deal."

Jesse stared at the man for a moment, contemplating on what she really wanted to do. She took a deep breath before locking eyes with him.

"I'll come." She told him, making the man smile.

"Thank you." he stated before doing a bow to her. She respectfully bowed back before being led out of the room by Kanto.

"We will be leaving tomorrow morning, I suggest you get as much sleep as you can." He told her right before he dropped her off at her temporarily room. Before Jesse could say anything, Kanto was gone. She shrugged and went to her bed after shutting the door and getting changed. She layed down on the mattress before slowly shutting her eyes, planning on heeding Kanto's words.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**K-Docks, Tokyo Bay**

_**January 24, 2014**_

_**10:00 AM**_

Jesse walked up to Kanto, who was talking to a man that she had never seen before. She saw Kanto lifting his head and looked at her as she walked closer to the two. He motioned her over and waited until she was right beside him.

"Miss Hudson, this is Johnathan Krill, the captain who went to Birth Island. Mr. Krill, this is Jesse Hudson." Kanto introduced the two each other.

"Call me Jesse, I don't like being called Miss Hudson. That goes for you too Kanto." Jesse told the to.

"Than please, call me John." John stated. He cleared his throat before speaking again.

"Now, you both are going to the uncharted island to find out what that…thing…is up to correct? Are you both sure about this? There is a chance of us getting killed."

"We know, but we need to find out what exactly is on that island." Kanto told him.

"Right...well why don't you come and meet the rest of the crew. " With that, John le the two onto his ship where the crew was waiting, excited to meet the two newcomers. Jesse couldn't help but scan the crew as they got onto the deck. She could see that most of them were rather young, possibly in their early twenties or late teens. She watched as John introduced the two to the crew and did the same for the crew.

"Alright everyone." John started. "We will be able to set sail in a few moments. I need everyone to make sure that everything is in place and secure." He turned to Kanto and Jesse.

"Come, I will show you both to your cabin." He motioned them to follow before he walked to below deck and the two trailed behind him. The three stopped at a wooden door before John opened it.

The room was small and quite simple. It had a bunk bed, leaning against the left wall and a viewing port window across from where the door.

Jesse walked over to the bunk bed and put her bag down onto the ground before sitting down on the bottom, feeling the firmness of the mattress before laying on her back. She stared up at the support beams that held the top bunk before shutting her eyes and decided to took a relaxing nap.

**Underground Lab**

_**10:30 AM**_

Countless machines came to life as the lights on the ceiling flickered on one by one. A man walked inside of the room and headed towards the main controls. He was in his late forties and had his greying black hair slicked back.

"Welcome back, Doctor Yusaka." a robotic female voice greeted. He ignored it and sat down at the control panel. He typed in 'camera one' and the monitor screen that was installed into the wall in front of him flickered to life. An underwater cavern showed up on the screen with a underwater entrance. This cavern was rather large, over four-hundred meters tall and five-hundred meters wide. The glowing blue crystals was the only source of light, and even then, it was still hard to make out some details.

In the middle of the room laid a large, rusty red creature. It was the same one that attacked the _Ashuramu_. The only movement that could be seen from it was its breathing and the slight twitch from one of its antenna.

Yusaka watched as the beast slumber, his eyes holding glee. He waited patiently for the time to be right to unleash his creature onto the world.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**John's Ship**

_**January 24, 2014**_

_**4:00 PM**_

Jesse sat on the deck of John's ship, Her laptop open on her lap. Her fingers danced skillfully across the keyboard as shy typed. on the screen was the satellite image of the island and Godzilla that was on the monitor in the K-Force base. Now that she could see the picture more closely, she could make out the jagged rocks that was below a cliff and the form that was Godzilla's dorsal plates heading away from the island.

"Hey." a voice broke through the quiet atmosphere. She tore her eyes away from the screen and looked up and saw that it was Kanto. The man wore his usual military uniform but left his jacket unbuttoned, revealing a dark grey t-shirt underneath. "You look like you have something on your mind. Want to share with the class?" Jesse could feel the corner of her lips twitch upwards before speaking.

"This Godzilla have been alive since 1954 when some of the bombs were tested. That's sixty years he's been alive, yet he never showed himself until now."

"Don't think too much about it. There's a lot of creatures that we have yet to discover that has been around longer." Kanto told her. "Once we get to the island, we will make sure to do something that will make sure it won't terrorize anyone."

"Hey! You two! We got a hit on the radar!" Shouted John from the door to the cabin. Jesse stood and the two walked over, slipping into the control room.

On the radar, at the top, was a shape that was heading straight towards them.

"Whatever it is." One of the men of John's crew started. "It's big and heading straight towards us!"

"Drop Anchor!" Ordered John as he stopped the ship and turned off the engine before he walked out of the cabin, followed by Jesse and Kanto. A resounding splash came from the side of the ship, signaling that his order was followed. Jesse felt Kanto grabbed her elbow, getting her attention. She looked forward, at the front of the ship and her breath hitched.

Three sets of blue, jagged plates were coming straight at them at an amazing speed. Just as it seemed like it wasn't going to slow down and was going to hit them, the thing stopped. After a tense moment, the mass slowly began to move.

A head slowly rose out of the water first, it's snout was was was narrow, giving the head a more reptilian look to it. Small ears protrude from each side of the head and its eyes were a firey red. Large dragon-like fangs lined its mouth. Its torso bursts from the water, revealing charcoal black scales.

"Holy shit…" Kanto gaped at the massive beast. He didn't think that they'd encounter Godzilla like this and without any weapons mounted on the ship. Jesse, on the other hand, was staring up at the beast unblinkingly, her eyes tracing every scale and muscle. A deep rumble sounded within Godzilla's chest, making Jesse focus on the creature's head and his eyes met hers. She felt something probing against her mind before it pushed into it. Images flew by her, some of her own memories, others of jungle on a island. When the thing pulled back, she was dazed and staring into space.

She soon got out of her daze when Godzilla let out a bellowing roar before turning and dived back underneath the surface, swam off and disappeared, leaving the crew in shock at what just happened.

"What the hell?!" John shouted. "What the hell was that?!"

"I...I don't know…" Jesse responded.

"He just seemed to stare at you before leaving!"

"I don't understand it myself…"

"Come on, we have to get to the island." Kanto interrupted. John gave him a dark look before ordering the anchor up and the engine to get turned on. Within seconds, they were off again.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**John's Ship**

_**January 25, 2014**_

_**11:30 PM**_

The waves crashed against the hull of the ship, making it rock. This caused the ship to loose its speed, almost stopping all together. Jesse wished that she could see through the blinding rain. She hated not being able to see much now. She stood in the control room of the ship, her eyes narrowing as she tried to make out the front of the boat. She couldn't see much of anything on the deck. It was raining to hard for her to see anything. She glanced over at John, who had just grabbed a handheld radio off of the shelf beside the mounted radio.

"Shift change. Second shift will begin in three minutes." He released the button and placed the radio back in its spot before looking at Jesse.

"Go back to the cabin and get some rest."

"Alright, come wake me if anything happens or when we come upon the island." With that, she turned and walked out of the room and down the steps. She went over to her cabin door and opened it and was greeted by Kanto, who was laying on his bunk. She slipped off her jacket and set it on a table before climbing into her bunk and laid down.

"You alright?" Kanto asked after a while of silence.

"Yeah, just thinking."

"About?"

"Nothing important." Jesse shifted and Kanto looked at her, unconvinced but decided to drop it. They went back to silence, kanto falling asleep and Jesse listening to her music. She glanced at the round window and watched as waves splashed against it. Her mind wandered to the events that happened earlier that day. Ever since then, she felt...something in the back of her mind. What, she didn't know.

She felt her eyes slowly drooping and before long, she fell into a dreamful sleep filled with creatures and beasts.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**John's ship**

_**January 25, 2014**_

_**9:00 AM**_

Jesse looked over at the island that was off in the distance. She could see the lush green from the plants and trees against the blue of the sky and the sea. Kanto stood beside her, looking at her from the corner of his eye. He had to continuously remind himself that Jesse was still a kid. It was easy to forget though with her attitude and maturity.

"So, this is Birth Island?" asked Jesse.

"Yep." John answered as he walked over to the two. "This would be it. I never forget an island that I've seen and visited."

"Have you gone to that island over there?" She pointed over at the other island that was at least a few miles away from Birth Island.

"No."

"Has anyone explored it?"

"No one. Although, fishermen who come close to it has said that they heard sounds coming from the interior. They never stick around long enough to see if whatever make those sounds come to the beach."

"Jesse," Kanto stated. "We better go get what we need packed."

"Right." She was quick to follow Kanto to their cabin and grabbed her black and red duffle bag. She started to pack, grabbing extra clothes, water bottles and small snacks such as beef jerky. She also grabbed her rolled up futon and put it inside the bag before zipping it up and shouldering it. She grabbed another bag, this one was just black, and started to put her equipment inside that includes the giga counter.

"What do you think we will find on the island?" asked Kanto as he packed his own things.

"I'm not sure." she answered truthfully.

"Do you think there could be some eggs?"

"Unless he is asexual, no. It's probably in his territory."

"I still find it weird that he kept circling the area…"

"We will find out once we get there."

"I suppose." With that, they went into a comfortable silence and finishing up their packing. They walked out onto the deck and saw that a boat was already prepped and waiting, hanging over the side of the ship.

"We need to get going now." John began, standing in front of the boat. "We will want to cover as much ground when we land." The two nodded and scrambled in, followed by John. Two of the crew members lowered them into the sea and John unhooked the ropes and started the rotor. The waved bumped into the boat as it cut through the water, heading towards Birth Island. Jesse stared as they began to come closer and closer, feeling that they were wrong now.

"Stop the boat." she ordered. John and Kanto glanced at one another before John stopped the rotor.

"What is it." John asked, a little annoyed.

"Thi's isn't the right island." She told them.

"What? Course it is! This is Bir-"

"Not that!" Jesse interrupted. "I meant that our answers aren't on Birth Island."

"Than were the hell are they?!"

"On that island." she nodded over to the island she had questioned about.

"We have our orders kid! We are going to Birth Island-"

"The answers aren't there!"

"How would you know?"

"Just trust me, I know."

"John," Kanto spoke up. "Despite her age, she knows what she is talking about so listen to her."

"..." John huffed but turned the boat towards the second island and began to drive towards it.

"Thank you." Jesse murmured to Kanto.

"For both of our sakes, I hope you're right." Kanto mumbled back.

"I better be fuckin' paid for this…" they heard John grumble.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Beach**

_**January 25, 2014**_

_**10:01 AM**_

Kanto and John pulled the boat onto the beach and further up it to make sure it didn't get pulled into the sea when the tides became higher. Jesse stood a few feet away, staring at the bushes and treeline. She looked back at the two men before walking over and reaching into the boat and grabbing her bags, the other two doing the same.

"Ready?" she asked the two.

"Yeah, let's go." Kanto answered and the three moved out and into the treeline.

**K-Force Base**

Ifubuki stood in the middle of the room, watching the giant monitor as stats started to run across it. The director pulled out a faded, black and white picture from his pocket. In the photograph was two people, a man and a woman, both having soft smiles on their faces. The man was tall with short, black hair and he wore a button up shirt. The woman had flowing black hair that reached her shoulders and she wore a blouse.

"Sir?" A voice called from behind him. He looked over his shoulder and saw his supervisor, Seto Yami, standing there. He was a young man in his mid-twenties and his hair was black and reached down to his chin.

"Do you know who they are?" asked Ifubuki as he showed the picture to Seto.

"No sir."

"They are my parents. They are Hideto Ogata and Emiko Yamane-Ogata. They were present in the first Godzilla's attack along with my grandfather."

"Did they ever give details on how they defeated the first Godzilla?"

"Yes. Their friend, Dr. Daisuke Serizawa, created a weapon, The Oxygen Destroyer. It got rid of all the oxygen in a section of water, suffocating all life within that section. He used it against Godzilla that day, resulting in it's death."

"How come we never created another to counter the Kaiju that appeared through the years?"

"Dr. Serizawa killed himself with Godzilla, taking his secrets and work with him to the grave."

"Why did he do that? Surely he knew that other kaiju will appear!"

"He knew that, most likely, there would be an arms race for countries to built there on destroyers. He did not want that to happen as he knew that, as the Nuclear bomb created Godzilla, a new kaiju could just as easily be created with the use of the device.."

"Sir."

The two men looked over and saw a man at a monitor, head said on his head with the mic up.

"The ship just contacted me. It seems that the boat that held Miss Hudson and the others changed course and headed to an unknown island."

"That's odd…" murmured Seto. "Why would they do that?"

"Orders?" asked the man from his monitor.

"Standby. We will see what they will find on that island." The director ordered.

"Is that a good idea sir?"

"They'll find something. I don't know what but they will."

**Interior of the Island**

_**12:00 PM**_

Jesse, Kanto and John walked through the dense forest for about two to three hours without a break. Jesse never once complained during the duration of the walk, neither did Kanto. None of them talked at all during this time and just enjoyed the silence.

"This is a waste of time.'" John huffed.

"We've only been walking for three hours John. The island is rather big, so it will take some time for us to even find a hint of something."

"And if we don't find anything?"

"Just be patient. We'll find something."

"Tch."

**Nuclear Submarine Scrapyard, Pacific Ocean**

A large shape stood in the middle of decaying submarine, holding a most recent submarine in its claws. It's dorsal plates lit up in a soft orange glow. Red eyes slowly opened as the glow slowly fade out.

Godzilla dropped the submarine on the ocean floor before looking for the other recent ones. This scrapyard seemed to be loaded with submarines and it seemed that every two weeks, a new submarine would be dumped here that was still full with nuclear radiation.

His eyes slowly turned towards the general direction of the island. He knew that he had to get back to his herd soon. With a powerful blow of his tail, he was propelled up and began to swim towards the island.


End file.
